


2012 Suzie/Tosh Drabbles

by merryghoul



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle table: Lesbian Pulp Fiction Titles [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: femslash100, Community: fic_promptly, Community: tw100, Drabble Collection, F/F, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts, content notes, etc. in chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Versiera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature. Contains nudity.
> 
> For femslash100 [challenge 304, "curve."](http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org/4560.html)

Suzie's a study of curves—specifically Agnesi’s Witch. There’s her shoulder, for one, and her arse another. And I could spend all day pondering her hair.

But analyzing curves are not what we’re here for. We’re here for more carnal things.

Which curve should I go for first? I’m thinking starting at the base of her neck, tracing my finger down her shoulder. Don’t analyze, Tosh. That’s when I stop opening up. And start slow. Finger goes first, kisses will come later. I hope.

She’s shifting her position in my bed.

“Tosh, are you ready yet?”

For now, she’ll do.


	2. After Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Suzie Costello. You want to make a date with Toshiko Sato. A dating sim ficlet with a f/f twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen.
> 
> For femslash100's lesbian pulp titles challenge; prompt is book of the same name.
> 
> [For fic_promptly prompt "dating sim."](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/118354.html?thread=5689938)
> 
> No content notes apply.

There's a lollipop on your desk. What do you do?

a) Throw it away.  
b) Place in your bag.  
c) Put it in.

>> c) Put it in.

You walk to TOSHIKO SATO'S desk, where she's sitting at the mainframe by herself. You're sucking the lollipop, taking it out when you speak to her.

YOU What's wrong, Toshiko? Are you still thinking about Tommy Brockless again?

TOSHIKO Yes…no.

YOU You only get to see him once every year. It's not like you have a real relationship with him.

TOSHIKO But I love him, Suzie!

YOU You THINK you love him. You spend one day with him attempting to keep him sane before he has to go back to 1918 and fix time or something. Isn't that like you, wanting to control all your conquests? Well, how would you like to control me? I'll take you on a date, Toshiko. For drinks. 11 PM tonight, the Wolf Bar. Are you in?

TOSHIKO turns to you and smiles. 

TOSHIKO Okay, Suzie. 11 it is. 

You now have a date with TOSHIKO. What do you do?

a) Hide your weapons in your bag in your desk.  
b) Don't hide your weapons. Risk exposure.


	3. Sinful Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit. Contains a figging scene.
> 
> For femslash100's lesbian pulp titles challenge; prompt is book of the same name.
> 
> For the prompt any/any, figging at the now deleted twclssckinkmeme.

Suzie's waiting behind Tosh's backboard. She knows Tosh has a tendency to control her relationships. Now she's controlling Suzie, albeit in a sexier way.

Tosh has something for Suzie: a ginger root plug. It's yellow, moist, and when applied, it'll sting. Tosh goes behind Suzie and slips it in her arse, making sure it doesn't come out early or fall inside.

The root burns Suzie. She grabs the backboard. With the ginger root sting comes a torrent of curse words on how awful Tosh is. But secretly Suzie loves it. She wishes it'll sting forever. Twenty minutes later, it's over.


	4. The Delicate Vice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit. Contains biting in a sexual context.
> 
> For femslash100's lesbian pulp titles challenge; prompt is book of the same name.
> 
> [For fic_promptly prompt "biting."](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/115867.html?thread=5515419&format=light&posted=1#cmt5776027)

Suzie's tongue sliding under her front teeth is Tosh's warning.

Suzie looks carefully for an area on Tosh's flesh. Tosh is aroused enough—she's got a flush on her cheeks and she's panting, waiting for Suzie's next move. 

She settles on the left shoulder. Demeter made a meal of one. Suzie can figuratively do the same.

Suzie licks her lips and bites Tosh's shoulder. She lets Tosh's skin slide through her teeth before taking another bite.

Tosh lets out a moan. All she can do is run her fingers through Suzie's hair and encourage her to bite more and harder.


	5. I'll Show You Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzie and Tosh leave the Hub early...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen. Contains partial nudity.
> 
> For femslash100's lesbian pulp titles challenge; prompt is _The Best Laid Scheme._
> 
> For tw100's unloved prompts round; prompt used for that round is "evening."

It's a slow evening at the Hub, so the team's let go early. No one notices Tosh and Suzie going home together, not even the only person who might be interested, Owen.

In Tosh's flat the two play "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." The two flip a coin.

Tosh loses, so her top goes off first. Suzie takes her top off. The game continues until the two of them are naked.

Suzie tries to cover up her genitals after Tosh has taken off her clothes.

"Oh, give it up, Suzie. I know what you look like."


	6. Say Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzie puts on a show for Tosh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit. Contains nudity and masturbation.
> 
> For the Merry Month of Masturbation, 2012.
> 
> For femslash100's lesbian pulp titles challenge; prompt is inspired by the cover of the novel _A Labor of Love._

Suzie was naked in front of Tosh. She was sitting on a covered table. There was a box covered with a handkerchief behind Tosh and in front of Suzie.

"Tosh, you want me to masturbate in front of you?"

Tosh nodded.

"And then you'll reveal your surprise?"

Tosh nodded.

Suzie spread her legs and started touching herself between her thighs. She used her left hand to steady herself.

Suzie was gasping as she felt the blood rush to her cunt. She moved her hips in a circle.

Tosh pulled the handkerchief. Under it was a digital camera.

"Say cheese, Suzie."


	7. A Big Bang Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tosh starts but Suzie finishes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit. Contains masturbation and oral sex.
> 
> For the Merry Month of Masturbation, 2012.
> 
> For tw_classic's promptathon for female characters: prompt is "any female characters masturbating."

Tosh put her hand between her legs. She built up tension in her body. She felt herself growing hotter and wetter, but she couldn't reach a climax. 

She tried pausing briefly, wetting her fingers again to get a better grip down there. It didn't work. In and out, up and down, round and round—nothing worked for Tosh. All she wanted was one round alone before having sex with Suzie. 

Suzie walked by Tosh as she was masturbating. 

"Here, let me help you," she said.

Suzie leaned in towards Tosh, her tongue extended.

Tosh sighed, but she wasn't _that_ disappointed.


	8. Police Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So wrong, yet so right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit. Contains masturbation.
> 
> For the Merry Month of Masturbation, 2012.
> 
> For femslash100's lesbian pulp titles challenge; prompt is inspired by the novel _A Labor of Love._
> 
> For the comment_fic prompt [Any, any femslash pair, crossdressing](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/324732.html?view=60663932#t60663932)
> 
> Fic has been cleaned up for spacing errors since the last time it was posted.

Suzie had friends that worked in the South Wales Police Department. Although it was against the law to possess an officer's uniform if you did not work in law enforcement, Suzie had managed to get a man's police constable's uniform through a friend.

When Tosh arrived at Suzie's flat later in the day, Tosh was surprised to see Suzie in police uniform. 

"You do know what you're doing is wrong, Suzie," Tosh said.

"Well, if what I'm doing is so wrong, why are you touching yourself in your bed?"

Tosh blushed. "Well, you do wear that constable uniform well, Suzie."


	9. Biker Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wore it to impress you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For femslash100's lesbian pulp titles challenge; prompt is inspired by the cover of the novel _One Way Trip._

Instead of wearing a skirt, Suzie wore pants to the Hub one day. She also found a biker's hat in her wardrobe. 

At work, Tosh put a cup of coffee on Suzie's workspace, right before Suzie was about to work on a weapon.

"You're not the type to wear hats," Tosh said.

"I wanted to do something different."

"We all know how hard you work at this job, Suzie. You don't have to wear a silly hat to tell everyone that you exist."

"I didn't want to wear a hat for Torchwood. I wore it to impress you." Suzie smiled.


	10. Good Girl, Bad Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tosh was good. Suzie was bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen.
> 
> For femslash100's lesbian pulp titles challenge; prompt is book of the same name.
> 
> No content notes apply.

Tosh abided by her contract with Jack and UNIT, going to and from her flat to Torchwood. Sometimes she'd go out for drinks or pool, but mostly she wanted to stay at home and read.

Suzie was hired to Torchwood in part because Jack thought he could save her. At night she'd conduct experiments on animals, trying to extend their lives or make them immortal.

Suzie liked Tosh's meekness; Tosh liked how Suzie lived on the edge. They started seeing each other.

It wasn't surprising that they eventually slept together. And it wasn't surprising that they kept it a secret.


	11. Tolerance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When drinking's not enough to forget about Torchwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen. Contains alcohol/drinking.
> 
> For femslash100's lesbian pulp titles challenge; prompt is inspired by the cover of the novel _Two Women in Love._
> 
> For the comment_fic prompt [Torchwood, author's choice, eventually one learns to develop a high tolerance for alcohol.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/202100.html?thread=43359604#t43359604)

When Tosh first joined Torchwood, Suzie would invite Tosh over to her flat. Suzie would soothe Tosh's fears of violating her UNIT agreement. Then they'd go to Suzie's flat and drink all evening.

At first, the drinks were potent enough to block out the horrors Suzie and Tosh faced while working at Torchwood. Over time, though, the drinks needed to forget work increased. Eventually both girls developed a tolerance. 

After one session, Tosh realized she could die on the job. Suzie realized she might go crazy because of Torchwood.

They held each other's hands for dear life after that session.


	12. Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a men's shirt on Suzie's bed. Tosh saw it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences. Contains crossdressing.
> 
> For femslash100's lesbian pulp titles challenge; prompt is inspired by the cover of the novel _The Twisted Path._
> 
> For the comment_fic prompt [Any, Any, "This actually feels quite nice"](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/342603.html?thread=60649803#t60649803).

There was a men's shirt on Suzie's bed. Tosh saw it. 

"I'm not surprised you have this. So when are you wearing it, Suzie?"

"Well, do you want to wear it?" Suzie asked.

Tosh paused. "Well, that's your thing, Suzie."

"Come on. You should at least try something new. Get out of your comfort zone with your maths and all."

Tosh took off her blouse and skirt and put on the men's shirt. It was very baggy on Tosh's body. She twirled around in the shirt.

"You know what, Suzie? This shirt actually feels quite nice."

"Knew you'd like it."


	13. The Dangerous Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzie shares her fondness of knives with Tosh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature. Contains knifeplay.
> 
> For femslash100's lesbian pulp titles challenge; prompt is book of the same name.

"You always wondered why Jack made me the weapons expert at Torchwood," Suzie said as she traced a stolen military knife under Tosh's collarbone. (Suzie never told Tosh the knife was stolen.) "I'm going to show you why."

From Tosh's collarbone, she traced the knife around Tosh's breasts, making spirals. She was careful not to cut into Tosh's flesh. Suzie didn't want to accidentally murder Tosh; doing so would ruin her own plans for a murder spree in the future. For now, it was all about Tosh's pleasure.

"I'm really good with a knife." Suzie winked. "Do you want more?"


	14. Encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzie couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit. Contains strap-ons, masturbation, and oral sex.
> 
> For the Merry Month of Masturbation, 2012.
> 
> For femslash100's lesbian pulp titles challenge; prompt is book of the same name.

Tosh had fucked Suzie with the strap-on well. The memories still lingered in Suzie's head. Tosh had forced Suzie to suck her cock. Suzie did it with a smile. She liked things in her mouth—that was the secret she kept from most of Torchwood. 

Tosh bent Suzie backwards and thrust as fast as she could inside her. Suzie let the tension build inside of her until her body was ready to release the tension. Suzie held on to the sheets on her bed as she came hard. 

Suzie's hands were between her legs as he thought of the strap-on.


	15. Love in the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Torchwood never realized Tosh and Suzie were dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences.
> 
> Additional characters: Owen Harper, Jack Harkness
> 
> For femslash100's lesbian pulp titles challenge; prompt is book of the same name.
> 
> No content notes apply.

Despite Jack's openness to sex, Suzie and Tosh never revealed their relationship to the rest of Torchwood. Tosh wanted to keep up appearances for Owen, much to Suzie's chagrin. Suzie didn't want Tosh to find out she wanted to murder her father. Keeping Tosh at a distance was a smart thing to do. 

Sometimes Suzie wanted to go down at the very middle of the Hub and announce to everyone that she was dating Tosh, even if Tosh was against it. But Suzie fought against accidentally exposing herself to Torchwood at the end. She didn't want them to stop her.


	16. The Passion Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Suzie who hooked Tosh onto pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For femslash100's lesbian pulp titles challenge; prompt is book of the same name.

Once, Suzie took Tosh out to a bar to play billiards and drink beer. They both needed a break from chasing aliens and Retconning Cardiff citizens. 

When Suzie took Tosh to a billiards table, Tosh said "I don't do billiards, Suzie."

"What do you mean 'you don't do billiards?' You haven't even tried! Just apply some maths to the billiard balls and hit them with the cue. I know you, Tosh. You can do this."

Tosh did some quick physics problems in her head before shooting the cue ball with the cue. She eventually won.

"My advice worked too well."


	17. When Lights Are Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For femslash100's lesbian pulp titles challenge; prompt is book of the same name.

When lights are low at Torchwood, Suzie can see Tosh working on the Mainframe. Tosh can see Suzie's blue light emitting from her blowtorch.

When it's night time and the sun's down, Tosh and Suzie leave the Hub separately. 

When lights are low at their flats, Suzie and Tosh are drinking their nights away, listening to Suzie's choice of R&B. Sometimes they flirt as they listen to music. Sometimes that flirting progresses into sex. 

Their greatest enemies are the sun and Torchwood. If it wasn't for their enemies, they'd be in each other's arms, saving each other from themselves.


End file.
